


The sky tastes better when you've kissed it

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and the world kinda sucks but, and they love each other, and they love it, everything is just kinda working out for malec, good morning fluff, i had a really cute idea fluff, idk why, its so cute it hurts, just fluff, the morning provides a sense of weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hazy, early in the morning, and the city was barely awake, just trudging to it’s feet while the sun rose into light periwinkle arms of the sky of Brooklyn. Below the high rise, stunning flat of ancientry, the streets understood nothing besides silent cars and dogs barking, that one couple in the building across the street that’s been having sex all night, the crying child a few apartment overs in the floor above, the stern old woman who took her coffee to her balcony after her husband left for work every morning at this very time and the drunkard on the street corner by the liquor store waiting for the bus, long abandoned by his participatees.</p><p>Yet Alec was unaware of it, content in the arms of his lover as he watched Magnus with heavy lidded eyes, hardly awake and yet hardly asleep. His arms were wrapped around him and Magnus had returned the hug, their limbs were tangled, and the clothes on their bodies felt too heavy but yet Alec never minded sleeping with a shirt on, if it meant being closer to the one he loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sky tastes better when you've kissed it

**Author's Note:**

> This is called "I've been awake since 4 AM bc I had an asthma attack and now it's 7 Am and I wrote a cute fluff fic"  
> the essence of the morning provides good essence of the morning writing. Also it's a lot better than a lot of my writing and I really like it- my evening writing is more complex and deep, my midday writing is what most people see, this is my morning writing, it something else.

It was hazy, early in the morning, and the city was barely awake, just trudging to it’s feet while the sun rose into light periwinkle arms of the sky of Brooklyn. Below the high rise, stunning flat of ancientry, the streets understood nothing besides silent cars and dogs barking, that one couple in the building across the street that’s been having sex all night, the crying child a few apartment overs in the floor above, the stern old woman who took her coffee to her balcony after her husband left for work every morning at this very time and the drunkard on the street corner by the liquor store waiting for the bus, long abandoned by his participatees. 

Yet Alec was unaware of it, content in the arms of his lover as he watched Magnus with heavy lidded eyes, hardly awake and yet hardly asleep. His arms were wrapped around him and Magnus had returned the hug, their limbs were tangled, and the clothes on their bodies felt too heavy but yet Alec never minded sleeping with a shirt on, if it meant being closer to the one he loved- did he love? It was so sudden of a notion that it surprised him. 

Though the thought was as fleeting as it came and Magnus shifted beneath him with subtle movement, a light yawn that was seen over heard and his arms tightened around Alec, nose nuzzling up into his neck and Alec smiled content. 

“Good morning,” he cooed softly to his boyfriend and he felt Magnus smile against his neck at the sound of his voice- it was good to be loved so deeply. 

“What if we took a trip to Paris?” Magnus asked softly, hand running down Alec’s chest, Alec had never felt so comfortable in his own skin, not like he did now. And the notion of a trip felt so utterly unreal, he wondered if Lydia had felt this when John asked to take her to Italy and he wondered why he wondered that, yet maybe he understood her differently now- if he lost Magnus, he would grow as hard as she did too, underneath, she was just as beautiful as the mornings she lay with John like the mornings he lay with Magnus and he wished she knew that he understood her. Deeply. 

“A trip to Paris sounds great… just what time do we have for a trip when we have no time at all?”

“The world is ever fleeting, the institute can wait on you a weekend or a weekday.” 

“Paris sounds so nice.”

“Champagne and sex in paris.”

“Champagne and sex at all.”

“So it’s a desire you have?” Magnus pondered, fingers dancing along the ribs that so delicately lay beneath his shirt. 

“Of course I do, you’re so perfect, how could I not?” Alec mumbled. “I just don’t think I’m ready for something that personal.”

“Personal tends to scare you, I agree,” Magnus replied with a smile, tilting his head to look up at him and Alec’s features melted into a tender smile as he pushed his floppy hair out of his eyes and kissed the top of his head. 

“It doesn’t scare me so much anymore.”

“It still scares you enough, my darling.”

Alec nodded in something of an agreement, offering no argument to the point presented to him. Personal was… scary. It was opening the cage to the bird who has always been trapped inside, you told the bird to fly and it knew not how, it never learned, but with guidance, the hand leans and show the bird how and the bird finds its freedom, but the bird always comes back, the only difference now is that the bird knows the taste of the sky and no longer needs the door to shield it from harm. It understands that there is life and there is so much greater than that. Personal was scary but was so was flying and if Alec could spread his wings at all, then Alec could fly if anything, and the sky wouldn’t be so scary anymore. 

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus pondered, gazing up at him, a delicate finger pressing to his lips and Alec kissed it. 

Alec shrugged helplessly, unsure of what to say, leaning into Magnus, his hand slipped over the silky shirt from his back to his stomach, just resting on the side of his body. “How birds must feel or something like that.” The light of the morning brought an utter sense of honesty and Magnus had no judgement, even as the light of Alec’s cheeks became an angelic shade of pink.

“How do birds feel?” he wondered and Alec shrugged.

“I guess it really depends on the bird, just like how sometimes, it really depends on the person.”

“I can understand that.”

“I bet you could. Maybe we could watch birds in Paris.”

“When could we go to Paris when there’s never time to waste?” Magnus mocked, incorrectly but still mocked and Alec let out a breathy laugh, Magnus beaming up at him as their foreheads pressed together before their lips pressed gently to one another’s. Alec’s heart had almost lept from his chest, reaching for something it already had, and Alec willed his heart to be steady. 

“The world is ever fleeting, the world can wait on us a weekend,” Alec replied and Magnus’ smile softened at the soft words, neither man daring to voice anything above a gentle whisper. “Though, most movies in Paris results in a couples demise.”

“Do you believe it will be ours?”

“Well if we go out, we better go out stylishly.”

“Darling to talk about style, you would have to have it first.”

“I think I have a good sense of style.” Magnus gave him a look and Alec  _ pouted. _ “It’s minimalistic.” 

“You’re lucky you look good in jeans in a button up.”

“I look good in anything if it was left to your opinion.”

“Not anything, I’m smitten not rash.”

“Is there a big difference?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, I see your point.” 

“Stick to jeans and button ups- though you could do for some color.”

“I think I’ll pass.”

“You sure.”

“Very sure. Color is a negative on your part.”

“Fair enough.”

Magnus smiled and Alec smiled back, leaning over to kiss him again, Alec met softer ones and melted, he hadn’t felt so relaxed in so long and yet staying here with Magnus happened to feel like the best decision he had ever made. It was peaceful, it was like a trust fall- he fell and Magnus caught him between satin sheets and morning kisses. 

And eventually the day caught up to them and Alec had to leave, entering the institute almost pained him. He felt so far from somewhere he longed to call home and yet, the small smile on his face was innocent and unwavered. He was… happy. 

“What?” Isabelle cooed as he practically walked right past her, pulling him back and beaming up at him.

“What?” He asked back, eyes shining with glee and his smile was just a bit wider now and she grinned back him, giving him a knowing look and his smile turned into a pointed scowl. “No you perv, that’s not what happened.”

“Then what did?” She asked, leaning up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

“Nothing… I just had a really good morning.”

“Mmhm,” she cooed, looking to him for details.

“Everything is working out really well and I’m really happy.”

Isabelle melted like fondu at the notion of her brother genuinely feeling comfortable in his own skin and after so long- how could she deny him of that? How could anybody? He hadn’t smiled like that since he was a kid as far as she could remember. “And I’m so happy for you,” she whispered back and they shared a smile. “Come on, you have things to tell me. I want  _ details _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> leave good vibes in the comments! Tell me what you thought and what could be improved ~


End file.
